Philtre d'amour et sérum de vérité
by Mairuka
Summary: Et si Sébastian décidait de jouer un peu avec son maître ? LEMON


Il déposa lentement sa main sur la poigné de la porte de la chambre, dans laquelle le silence régnait. Dans la chambre tout était noir et plus silencieux que la mort. Il fallait 3h à la drogue pour faire parfaitement son effet, il était 22h donc la tasse de thé du dîner devait avoir fait son œuvre. Sébastian rentra doucement dans la chambre avec sa grâce habituelle. Une fois qu'il eu refermé la porte un petit gémissement sortit de dessous la couette de l'immense lit à baldaquin. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci avec une immense précaution. Il se pencha sur le lit jusqu'à apercevoir la petite tête brune dépasser. Le majordome susurra à l'oreille de sa victime :

« Que puis-je faire pour vous my lord ?

-Sébastian ! Que fais-tu là ? s'exclama Ciel en se redressant soudainement

-Je veille sur vous, répondit le démon en forçant l'enfant à se rallonger

-Sors d'ici ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Mais ramène moi un thé, je ne me sens pas très bien…

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, my lord, s'enquit le démon avec son habituel sourire impertinent »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sébastian remonta à l'étage, flanqué d'un plateau d'argent sur lequel était posée la tasse de thé tant attendu. Ciel la bu comme si le simple breuvage pouvait lui retirer tous ses maux.

« Je ne pense pas que ce thé puisse vous être utile, my lord, murmura le démon en s'emparant de la tasse déjà vide.

-Tu n'en sais rien sale démon ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai tellement chaud et…

-Et quoi ?

-J'ai déjà entendu parler de certains de ces effets, mais j'ai des images étrange dans la tête en plus.

-Ce n'est pas du poison, my lord…

-Comment le sais-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu as à voir là dedans ?

-C'est un philtre d'amour… combiné à un sérum de vérité, dit le démon fier de lui

Mais déjà Ciel n'entendait plus rien, trop perdu dans des brumes étrangement colorées. Il était complètement stone et le majordome en profita pour l'étendre sur le lit. Il s'assit sur le jeune comme s'il était sa possession alors que Ciel divaguait toujours, il commençait à prononcer des paroles mal formulées et curieusement très érotiques.

« Mmh… Sébastian enlève moi mes vêtements… j'ai trop chaud… ah »

Les paroles du maître -qui ne l'était plus vraiment- furent vite exécutées. Il déshabilla le plus jeune en commençant par sa chemise déjà entrouverte. La déboutonnant lentement… très lentement… il la jeta quelques pas plus loin comme si le vêtement l'avait entravé depuis longtemps.

« Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends, my lord »

Profitant de la peau qu'il venait de découvrir il vient embrasser les deux tétons rosies et durcis du jeune lord. Ciel se tordait entre les draps sous les assauts de son désormais amant. Le sérum de vérité l'empêcha bien vite de retenir ses gémissements. En plus des gémissements donc le démon se délectait, le président de la firme Phantomhive laissait échapper ses désirs les plus profonds.

« Sébastian… s'il te plaît…

-Oui, my lord ? demanda le démon lui aussi dans un souffle entrecoupé.

\- Laisse-moi … te toucher »

Cette demande laissa perplexe son auditeur avant qu'un grand sourire pervers n'envahisse son visage.

« Bien sûr my lord, mais je suis encore tout habillé, je suis à l'étroit… »

Sans même réfléchir à ses gestes –qu'il contrôlait autant que ses paroles, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup- il arracha les deux pans du veston de son serviteur en faisant violemment sauter les boutons. Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas à soumettre le jeune, Sébastian échangea leurs positions. Ciel se retrouva ainsi à califourchon sur le torse de son bourreau. Il posa délicatement ses fines lèvres sur celles du démon dans un chaste baiser.

« Ciel, c'est en bas que je suis serré

-Oui, Sébastian, prononça Ciel dans une expression de parfaite soumission »

Le démon tiqua directement à l'entente de son prénom mais n'en fit rien paraître, il ne voulait pas bousculer le spectacle que son lord lui offrait. Devant ces yeux, ce n'était qu'une scène de luxure. Ciel commença à défaire la braguette de son majordome, et malgré son jeune âge Ciel ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Les yeux vairons le fixaient avec un regard de braise et une audace qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginés de lui et surtout pas cette situation. Ciel se frottait maintenant lascivement contre le bassin de Sébastian qui le regardait, lui, imperturbable. Sans le lâcher des yeux, il se redressa pour disposer de ses mains et s'appliqua à passer ses doigts fins sous l'élastique du boxer de Sébastian, caressant ainsi le début de l'aine du plus vieux. Cependant l'impatience de Ciel mit bien vite fin à cette étape. Il prit le membre de Sébastian entre ces deux mains, tandis que le propriétaire de ce membre se relevait sur ses coudes pour mieux admirer la scène. L'adolescent s'abaissa bien vite au niveau inférieur et fit passer son souffle chaud sur l'érection déjà bien dure.

« Ciel, ça suffit maintenant »

Pour toute réponse il eu un regard de défis de la part du plus jeune, mais se lassant rapidement ce dernier pris la verge dans sa bouche. D'abord tout doucement, il lécha juste le bout pour commencer puis au fur et à mesure que la pièce s'emplissait de gémissements il l'enfonçait plus profond au fond de sa gorge. Il combla la base de la verge luisante avec ses mains. Il accéléra le rythme doucement mais surement pour faire venir Sébastian graduellement.

« Tu aimes ? demanda le jeune, les joues rougies et les lèvres délicieusement entrouvertes.

-Arrête de parler, reprend la ! répondit-il au jeune dans un gémissement de frustration.

Le reste des pensées cohérentes du majordome s'allièrent pour formuler « Diable, pourquoi ai-je attendu aussi longtemps ? C'est trop bon ». Tandis que le démon continuait inlassablement de réfléchir, Ciel avait fait migrer sa main pour qu'elle aille soulager sa propre virilité. La position plus qu'érotique du jeune n'échappa pas au plus vieux et se sentant arriver aux portes du 7 e ciel il retourna Ciel.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais enfin ? s'écria le lord

-Je ne veux pas décharger comme ça

-Ah oui, et comment alors ?

-Je vais vous montrer my lord, dit-il d'un ton mielleux»

Le majordome glissa deux de ses doigts dans la bouche du plus jeune jusqu'ils soient assez lubrifiés et les fit descendre à l'anneau de chair du jeune. Il démarra un baiser endiablé pour déconcentrer le lord et inséra un premier doigt dans son intimité. D'abord surpris sous l'intrusion l'adolescent s'agrippa ensuite aux épaules de son amant, mais continua le baiser. Au deuxième doigt le plus jeune se détacha de la bouche du démon.

« Ce n'est pas agréable du tout, je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais avec tes doigts…

-Attends un peu, le plaisir se mérite »

Il rerentra donc son deuxième doigt qu'il avait retiré sous la réplique de Ciel. Le jeune Lord griffa tout le dos du majordome lorsqu'il le remplit de son troisième doigt. Mais soudain tout s'apaisa, la douleur disparu pour laisser place à une immense vague de plaisir que l'adolescent n'avait jamais ressenti au paravent. Il ne put retenir un petit cri trop aigu sous l'assaut de son majordome.

« C'est bon… je comprends maintenant… continue ! J'ai envie de toi…

-Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter, dit-il d'une voix encore plus doucereuse»

Sur ces mots il retira tous ses doigts. « Remets-les » s'époumona le jeune en gesticulant pour essayer de s'empaler sur ce qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir aux actes de son majordome que celui-ci le plaqua sur le matelas mais cette fois-ci sur le ventre. Sébastian releva son bassin.

« Ecartez plus les cuisses my lord »

Ciel ne se souciait plus du tout de la situation embarrassante et s'exécuta sans rechigner. Le démon s'insinua doucement dans le corps serré et chaud du plus jeune.

« Vous êtes tellement serré my lord… »

Le jeune, loin d'écouter son majordome, s'empalait vigoureusement sur la verge qui le pénétrait. Au bout d'une longue minute le majordome était rentré jusqu'à la garde et commença des mouvements de vas-et-viens dans le petit corps qui se tordait de gémissements sous lui. Après plusieurs longues minutes de gémissements en tout genre les deux corps jouirent au même moment, Ciel sur les couvertures et Sébastian dans son lord.

« Merci my lord, murmura Sébastian si bas que Ciel ne l'entendit pas »

Il ramassa vite ses affaires sur le sol et se rhabilla prêt à partir de peur que la drogue ne fasse plus effet dans peu de temps.

« Je n'ai pas bu de thé au diner »

Sébastian stoppa tout mouvement, commençant à suer à grosses gouttes et pivota lentement vers le lord, les traits horrifiés par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête, espèce de majordome incapable. C'est Finn qui a bu mon thé, ensuite il avait l'air très étrange et plutôt excité, enfin je ne vais pas t'énoncer les symptômes de la potion que tu as toi-même fabriqué. Je l'ai tourné à mon avantage, je ne regrette pas »

Sébastian resta bouche bée devant la révélation du jeune lord qui s'enroulait sous les draps. Lui qu'il pensait si innocent, si pure… Il l'avait manipulé. Au moins aucun d'eux ne regrettait. Sous la demande de Ciel, Sébastian vient se recoucher à ses cotés et ils s'endormirent dans le grand lit, bien assez grand pour deux.


End file.
